


Shot (HankCon)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff - HankCon & Reed900 Hell [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Execution, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Good Ideas, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, I have the writing skills of david cage, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Melodrama, Sad, that is to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: That was when it happened. One moment, they were standing in line, just everyday mundane, the next, Connor watches as someone pulls out a gun at the front of the line they're in, and threatened the cashier. Everyone within a forty-feet radius noticed, most people get down on the floor, mothers hold their children close, a little girl started crying, and Connor felt himself get rooted to the spot, too struck by the immediate danger. Even Gavin and Nines get down on the ground. Not Hank, though. Hank sneers, stuffs his phone in his jacket pocket and pulls his service pistol from his hip. Connor feels the air catch in his artificial lungs as the criminal notices this movement and turns around.BANG.





	Shot (HankCon)

   Fear isn't something Connor feels very often. He was originally designed to be able to work under intense pressure, and although that means nothing now that he's his own person, it still takes a lot to make him scared. 

   There was no way of knowing that anything bad was going to happen. It was Saturday, which meant no work. The fridge was looking a bit barren, and the cupboards weren't looking that hot, either, which meant that they had to go food shopping. They were standing in line at the grocery store, their shopping cart filled with healthy food items(and a few junk food items, as Connor was willing to let Hank eat junk in moderation) while Connor fidgetted where he stood, the long lines annoying him. He was regretting leaving his fidget spinner in the car.

   He decided to look around. There were people everywhere, which Hank didn't seem too happy with. A couple of mothers with their children as said kids dragged them around the store, whining when their parents wouldn't let them get a specific food item, like ice cream, or fruit roll-ups. There was a lovely looking couple, or at least Connor figured they were a couple, considering the girls were holding hands and giving each other meaningful glances. He wondered what their life was like. He'd been able to spot Gavin in the back of the store, along with Nines, which was the nickname Gavin had given him, despite 'hating him', and it seemed like they were arguing over something. Of course, if Gavin and RK900 were in the same room, they were going to argue. He frowned at the possibility of having to deal with Gavin. 

   And unfortunately, that became a reality, as said asshole detective and his plastic sidekick got into the line next to them. The human immediately sneered when he noticed Hank and Connor. "Ugh. It's you." He said, pointedly at Connor.

   "Detective Reed," Connor said calmly, not wanting to start anything. 

   The detective went on a rant about not being able to get away from plastic assholes, no matter where he went, "And now, there's a plastic asshole staying on my couch!"

   "You're the one who offered in the first place." Nines replied coolly. That seemed to direct Gavin's attention away from Connor, but truth be told, he hadn't really cared about what the other had to say in the first place. He kept his focus on looking around the store, while Hank scrolled through his phone, also not listening to Gavin. He imagined Nines would be doing the same if he had the luxury to.

   That was when it happened. One moment, they were standing in line, just everyday mundane, the next, Connor watches as someone pulls out a gun at the front of the line they're in, and threatened the cashier. Everyone within a forty-feet radius noticed, most people get down on the floor, mothers hold their children close, a little girl started crying, and Connor felt himself get rooted to the spot, too struck by the immediate danger. Even Gavin and Nines get down on the ground. Not Hank, though. Hank sneers, stuffs his phone in his pocket and pulls his service pistol from his hip. Connor feels the air catch in his artificial lungs as the criminal notices this movement and turns around. 

    _BANG_.

   Connor can't tell if the gunshot echoes around the store, or in his head, but people are screaming, running, and he's still frozen in his spot as he watches Gavin pull his own service pistol from the waistband of his jeans and put a bullet in the man's head without hesitation. 

   This all happened in the span of ten seconds, and it's only now that Connor is able to register what happened when the criminal shot. His eyes flicker down to see a puddle of blood pooling on the floor around Hank.

   He's by Hank's side in an instant, sinking to his knees. He rolls Hank over onto his back and applies pressure where the bullet entered. He's quick to do a scan, too-- he seems to be in shock, so much so that the Lieutenant isn't talking or making any noises of pain, even though that's what most people would probably be doing in his shoes. He's just staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. Not that Connor can see it. His vision is a little too blurred over with tears to really notice.

   Thirium pump racing, mind swirling, hands shaking. He's scared. So scared, in fact, that he can't hear the sound of people panicking, or Nines calling an ambulance, or Gavin cursing. The only thing he can focus on is applying pressure to the hole in Hank's body, and monitoring his vitals. There's a churning in his stomach and he can't even spare a thought to wonder if CyberLife added nausea into one of the updates. He's just scared, scared frozen. 

   "Connor..."

   That's enough to pull him out of his frozen like state. Hank's having a hard time keeping his eyes open, and his heart rate is dropping, so Connor reaches for Hank's hand with the hand that's not currently trying to keep him from bleeding out even worse. "I-I'm right here, st-sta-ay awake, please..."

   After what feels like forever, but is actually three minutes and forty-five seconds, Hank's being laid on a gurney. Connor only lets go of his hand as they wheel him away from the grocery store and into the ambulance. People are still steadily pouring out of the building, the man who shot Hank laying dead in the middle of the floor inside, thanks to Gavin. 

 

   Speaking of Gavin, he spooks Connor by putting a hand on his shoulder as he's still watching the ambulance drive away. He looks back quickly, realizes it's just the arrogant detective and relaxes a little. Noticing the reaction, Gavin pulls his hand away. "Do... You want a ride to the hospital?" Connor nods, feeling if he tried to speak, it'd come out even shakier than what he'd been able to say to Hank. Nines comes out of the store, and they walk towards Gavin's car. 

   He can't focus on much as Gavin drives. At some point, the human had pulled his cell phone out and started talking. "Hey, Fowler, so, uh... Anderson kinda got himself shot... Me and Nines were at the grocery store next to him and Connor in line, and some fucker just pulled out a gun and threatened the cashier......... Yeah, he's on his way to the hospital. Looked pretty serious. I'm driving Connor there." He looks back at said aforementioned android, who is... Currently curled up in the back seat. "He's... Not taking it very well."

    _No shit_ , Connor wants to say, but can't. He just pulls the hood of Hank's DPD hoodie up over his head and draws it shut with the strings, wanting to wake up in his bed at home with Hank sleeping the day away and for this to all be a bad dream.   
\-------------------------------

   To his credit, Gavin Reed stays in the waiting room with him. They're told that Hank's getting surgery to remove the bullet, but his survival is a fifty-fifty coin toss right now. Connor's head is spinning so fast it would give a tilt-a-whirl a run for its money. But Connor doesn't want to think about tilt-a-whirls, because Hank had mentioned once that he hates the tilt-a-whirl, and the more he thinks about Hank, the more his thirium pump aches in his chest. Not that he can really stop thinking about him in the first place.

   Damn his perfect android memory, too, because the sight of Hank's blood pooling around him keeps replaying in his head without his permission. He can't cry anymore, can't talk, can't think, can't move. He feels numb, watching the event over and over in his head. 

   Something is shoved into his hands, and he fumbles to keep said object in his hands, what with them shaking wildly. It takes him a moment for him to process what it is. A pair of earbuds. Another object's being thrust into his hand unceremoniously, now, too. A phone. He looked up at Gavin, who has his arms crossed. "He mentioned you like music, and you're bugging the fuck out." He grumbled. 

   Connor blinked a couple times. Was... Gavin trying to be nice to him? It sure seemed like it. "Thanks..." Connor managed, somehow. He puts one of the earbuds in but keeps the other out as he plays music through the phone. Gavin has shitty music taste, but it's music nonetheless.

   "That's his jacket, right?" Connor nods. "You guys, uh...?" Connor shakes his head. "You like him though, right?" Connor nods again. He hopes he doesn't seem too rude, not answering with actual words. Gavin shouldn't even be being kind enough to be here with him right now. He should be at the precinct, reporting what he had to do back at the grocery store. "Hank's a tough son of a bitch. This ain't even the first time he's been shot."

   That doesn't really make Connor feel any better. Just because you've already been through something before doesn't mean it won't kill you the second time. "... Why are you being nice to me?"

   The question leaves his mouth before he can really filter it. Reed doesn't seem offended, he just shrugs. "You just watched your buddy get shot.  _Someone's_  gotta stay with you. Even if I don't particularly like you."

   "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful."

   "Nah, I know. You're just wonderin' why an asshole like me would give a shit." To be fair, he hit the nail on the head. Metaphorically speaking. But, he doesn't do anything with said metaphorical nail, by that I mean clarify why exactly, quote, 'an asshole' like him would care. Connor decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He doesn't want to be alone right now, even if the only choice of company is a salty detective and another android whom he barely knows. "He was a fuckin' mess before you showed up."

   "I know."

   He doesn't know why Gavin keeps engaging in conversation with him, but then he remembers how Hank had pulled him out of a panic attack a couple months ago, by distracting him, drawing his attention away from the source of his anguish. Maybe Gavin was trying to do the same thing. "We, uh... Used to get along, before."

   Before.  _"You said before. Before what?"_

_"Before... Before nothin'."_

 Connor knows what before means, now. Before the Lieutenant started drinking himself to death. Before he started playing that stupid game. Before he lost his will to live. Before he lost probably the only person he cared about, that fateful October night three years ago. He looked at Gavin, almost shocked to hear that he and Hank had been friends. You wouldn't guess, to see the way they interacted with each other now. "I guess I'm rude to him now cuz I don't agree with his coping mechanisms. Or maybe I'm jealous of him. Or maybe I'm just an asshole." He shrugged. "Your twin over there probably knows, fuckin' advanced ass toaster."

   Nines looked up. "You're just an asshole."

   "Whatever." Gavin leaned back in his chair. "You ever tell him I said any of this shit, I'll knock your lights out." He's quick to add.

   The conversation falls flat on its face there, and Connor fidgets in his seat. He'd always had a hard time sitting still, to begin with, so this was absolute agony. He'd left his fidget spinner in Hank's car, he didn't have his coin with him, and he had nothing else on his person to take his mind off of this mess. He taps his feet, hearing it echo in the mostly empty room-- there's no one else in here but him, Gavin and Nines. The room doesn't have a whole lot going on in it, either. There are a couple of other chairs and a few tables where some outdated magazines sit, a few other tables holding bottles of hand sanitizer and tissue boxes. Other than that, there's a television, which isn't even on, and he's sick of Gavin's music. 

   He hands the phone and earbuds back to Gavin who accepts said items without a word and turns the television on.  _"We're coming to you live from Whole Foods Market, where an armed robbery turned violent. Joss Douglas has the story."_

 

   _"At 9:15 this morning, this Whole Foods Market was nearly robbed at gunpoint. The man, identified as Scott Hill, age 23, had gone up to one of the cashiers and pulled out a gun, and demanded that she empty the cash register. Two off-duty police officers were at the scene of the crime when it happened. The first cop pulled out a gun in an attempt to stop the man but was shot in the side and injured severely. The second cop pulled his gun out and delivered a killing blow to the suspect before anyone else could get hurt. We tried getting in contact with the Detroit Police Department for further comment, but it seems they aren't willing to give answers at this point in time. We'll keep you updated as we get more information. Joss Douglass, Channel 16 News."_

   Seeing it on the screen just made it worse, somehow. "Typical DPD, keepin' their traps shut." Gavin yawned.

   "Connor, your stress levels have spiked to 75%." Nines supplied. 

   "Well, whattaya expect?" Gavin snipped. "He's probably gonna have a nice case of PTSD after this shit."

   Yeah, like he wasn't already dealing with that.   
\----------------------------------------------

   Gavin had left, and Connor had asked Nines to go take care of Sumo. He didn't know if Hank would mind someone else being in their home, but he also knew that he wasn't about to leave Hank's side, and Sumo needed to be walked, and fed. 

   Speaking of Hank, the aforementioned Lieutenant is still not awake. They successfully got the bullet out, and it hadn't hit any important organs, thank  _fuck_. He'd lost a lot of blood, though, so he's currently hooked up to a couple IVs, one with a blood bag attached, another with morphine. Though there were already machines monitoring his vitals, Connor felt the need to do so, anyway. 

   He kept the hand closest to him held in his, the human's heart, respiration rate, blood pressure-- if you could measure it, Connor was doing so. His other hand was fixated on turning a golden badge in his hands. Hank's police badge. He frowned. Suddenly, working at the DPD didn't appeal anymore. He wished Hank agreed with that sentiment, but he knew the chances of that were probably slim to none. 

   Hank wasn't likely to wake for a few more hours, he thought, frowning even deeper. He set the human's police badge down on the table next to him and reached for Hank's phone, still keeping one hand intertwined with his human's. Eighty rounds of Bejeweled later, Connor heard the shuffling of bed sheets next to him. He immediately exited the game and put the phone back on the table shifting his attention towards Hank. 

   Said human's eyes fluttered open a little, and Connor felt his thirium pump skip a beat from giddiness and relief. Hank squinted his eyes at him and then snorted a little before laughing. "Heeeey, Con."

   A smile broke out on the android's face. He was so fucking high on morphine right now. "Morning, Hank. Actually, evening. It's six PM."

   "Holy shit, wwwhen'd that happen?"

   Connor sighed happily, not for any bodily reason, just because he'd picked up the habit from Hank and had started mimicking it. People had a tendency to mimic the people they were closest to. "I'm glad you're okay..."

   "Why wouldn' I be?"

   "You were injured this morning. We're in the hospital."

   "... How'd the fluck we get here?"

   "You went in an ambulance, I got a ride from Gavin."

   "HHHe's a prick," Hank said very decidedly. "I usta hang out with him."

   "I know, Hank."

   "Where's Sumo?"

   "He's at home."

   "Pfff." He blinked a couple times. "Wait, I got hurt?"

   "You were shot."

   "Not the fffffirst time." He laughed. He looked up at Connor with a loopy grin. "You look funny, heheh..."

   "You've said." He couldn't help but grin. Not only was he relieved that Hank was alright, but his current state was quite the comic relief. That is to say, Connor found it funny that Hank was as high as a giraffe's nuts.

   Hank decided, apparently, to snicker to himself about some joke that Connor wasn't in on. God, he loved this man.  
\----------------------------------

   As they walked into the house, Connor entered first, knowing Sumo had a habit of jumping up on the first person through the door. Hank wouldn't appreciate getting jumped up on right now. It'd only been a week since the accident, so he still had to take pain meds, and moving around too much hurt. As the android had expected, at the sound of the door opening, Sumo came bounding up to him, and jumped up on his legs, nearly toppling Connor over. He'd only had the company of Nines the last week, and he wasn't sure how often the other android had been able to get around to coming over. He got down to the Saint Bernard's level and scratched behind his ears. "I missed you, too, Sumo. Were you a good boy for Nines?"

    _Bork_ , said Sumo. Hank walked in the door next, and Sumo seemed to understand somehow that he shouldn't hop up on him. He still greeted his human with a hearty  _boof_  and a rapidly wagging tail. "Hey, Sumo."

   "He missed you, too," Connor told the dog. 

   "They're man's best friend for a reason."

   "Would you like for me to start up on dinner?"

   "God,  _please_. I'm so fucking sick of hospital food. I actually fucking missed your healthy cooking."

   Good thing they'd gone shopping on the way home. Connor had done all the workload of such, packing the bags in the car, pushing the cart, basically everything. Even when the human had insisted he was perfectly capable of doing something as small as grocery shopping. Connor had pretended not to hear him. They went to a different store, though, because Connor didn't know if he was ever going to be able to walk into another Whole Foods Market ever again after what'd happened. 

   He smiled. He was glad to hear Hank missed his cooking.  
\-------------------------------------------

   9:48 PM, Hank announced he was hitting the sack. They had work tomorrow, unfortunately, although Connor had talked Captain Fowler into easing up on Hank, giving him only paperwork and not actively have to go out and do his job. Captain Fowler had told him that he didn't expect Hank to do his job even when he wasn't recovering from a gunshot.  _"Hey, I resemble that comment."_  Hank had said. 

   "Wait, Hank."

   Hank looked back at him. "Hm?"

   "Can... I stay with you tonight?" Hank blinked. "It's just that, I was really worried about you, and even though I know you're fine now, I just..."

    _I'm just really clingy and need a hug_ , he didn't say, but Hank heard anyway. "Yeah, sure." He decided after a moment of silence. Connor basically jumped to his feet and followed Hank into his room. They'd only ever slept in the same bed together one other time, a few months ago, after Connor had a particularly nasty nightmare (thanks, CyberLife). Needless to say, it was a bit awkward at first, but eventually, they found a position that was accommodating to both of them, with Hank laying on his back, and Connor curling up next to him on the side opposite of where he'd been shot. "Do you plan on giving me that hoodie back?"

   "Nah," Connor replied.

   "Tch. 'Course not. Whatever, it looks better on you, anyway."

   Connor was glad the lights were off and Hank's eyes were already closed, lest the older man see the vibrant blue blush he was sure was flushing to his face. "... Hank?"

   "Hm?"

   "I was really scared..."

   "I know, Con."

   "Can I have a hug?"

   Hank turned over a bit so he was facing Connor, and draped his arm over him. The android wrapped his arms around Hank's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. "Christ, first you steal my hoodie, then you want a hug. What's next, a foot rub?"

   Connor couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

   "You're such a sap, Con."

   "I know, Hank."

   "Go into stasis, you noisy, overpriced Roomba."

   And he did. But only after Hank fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the last scene with Hank being high on morphine wasn't gonna happen but this one-shot needed some comic relief so I threw it in there
> 
> Hours of research and effort went into this. That drawing of Connor? That took an hour, maybe more. 
> 
> Things I had to Google while writing this:  
> How long do you stay in a hospital after getting shot  
> How long does it take to recover from a gunshot  
> Psychological and physical effects of morphine  
> Are cops allowed to shoot to kill off duty  
> What is the survival rate of getting shot
> 
> And a couple other things I forgot because it took hours for me to write this because I procrastinate a lot and generally wanted to take my time with writing this. Also my beta took forever to read because real life responsibilities because he's more of an adult than me. All I do is write fanfic all day... xD
> 
> PS I drew the picture of Connor and made the fake news screencap thing with a website, the watermark of which is in the picture. I don't technically own that. And I pulled the picture off of Google.


End file.
